Kissing
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: The Kissing Trilogy, a bunch of drabbles of Naruto Couples.


Kissing …….

A/N – I do not own any Naruto characters.

This is just a bunch of drabbles of different Naruto Couples. I call it the Kissing series heheheh.

Chapter 1 – Kissing Sasuke

It was late and team 7 can be seen entering the territory of the village of the hidden leaves. It wasn't necessarily team 7 to be exact. Now with Sasuke affiliated with Akatsuki, Naruto becoming Jiraiya's successor, Kakashi leading a whole new team that included everyone from the rookie teams, and Sakura stationed at what's left of Konoha's hospital; team 7 is currently diminished.

After Pain's invasion of Konoha leaving it to ruins, not a single building or structure stood.

The sadness in Konoha's cherry blossom filled her whole body. She had nothing left. Her parents died from the invasion, her blonde haired best friend was no where to be found, her former sensei was on a mission to track down Naruto and possibly eliminate her traitorous first love, and lastly the love of her life destroyed everything including her.

Why was life so ….shitty?

Sakura released the last of her chakra into a little boy's leg hoping it would heal without a scar. His cries began to cease as his tiny hands released the death grip he had on her arm. She gently patted his head telling the little boy how brave he was.

Once she finished she gathered her equipment and headed out to go for a long walk. It was Shizune's turn to heal. Her shift ended. Stepping out of the ransacked hospital she looked out to see the sun setting.

Strolling passed the massive mounds of rubble Sakura gazed longingly into the sky. How she wished she was a bird. She could just fly endlessly without so much of a care. Her long legs continued to travel its way to what was once the bridge where the original team 7 would meet.

During those days Sasuke and her would be the first to arrive following Naruto and a very late Kakashi. Those days seem lost now.

Every other minute she would release a sigh.

Things will never be the same.

Many times Sakura berated herself for this one feeling she knew she couldn't have; the feeling of having Uchiha Sasuke back into her life. Sadly she knew that was impossible.

Despite being the bad guy, she could really care less about that. She loved him after all.

Even now she still loves him.

Pulling out an old and worn picture her fingers caressed the image of the young Uchiha.

It seems like he will never be part of her life again.

Silently Sakura turned around to head back to the hospital. Suddenly something grabbed at her arm. With swift reflexes the kunoichi flipped backwards away from the predator throwing a shuriken at the person.

"Sakura," he said softly.

Immediately she knew exactly who it was.

He hesitantly stepped out of the darkness into the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him unable to control her posture.

He did not answer.

"Sasuke…."

Once again he did not utter a single word. However the now tall teen disappeared only to reappear behind her.

She shut her eyes.

Was he going to do what he did to her last time? Knock her out unconscious and just leave her to the side? Sakura didn't want that. This was her chance to speak to him. She slowly turned around to face him. Her eyes immediately fluttered open to see his face only a centimeter away.

Shock was written upon her face. The warmth of her lips grew warmer with his lips on hers.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He felt a tear drop land softly on to his wrist while he slowly brought up his thumb to wipe her tears away.

Breaking away slowly his gaze soften to a level where only she was allowed to witness his weakness.

Sakura didn't understand.

"I can't stay," he began.

"I don't understand –

"I'm only going to say this once, I hated you. In fact you are the most annoying person in the world," then he did it again. His expression soften only for her to see, "but when you found me in Orochimaru's hide out, I saw you. Stronger, wiser, even more…beautiful. I wanted to come back after I killed Itachi…but I know I cant."

Sasuke stepped back preparing to take off. He felt her hand grip his arm.

"Don't leave."

"Goodbye."

"Sasuke-kun!"

He pulled his arm from her grasps.

"Take me with you," she chased after him, "don't go…."

Her arms wrapped around him trying to keep him from leaving her again. He turned around to face her cupping her face to his hands. He leaned in once again bringing his lips to hers, "When you are ready to leave your home come find me. Until then grow stronger."

He said to her giving her one final kiss before disappearing into twilight.

There she stood emotions going haywire but the only thing she could really think of was standing there with him, in his arms, kissing Sasuke.


End file.
